Fire Fever Contagious
by Amethyst the water bearer
Summary: A fire demon with a fire fever nicknamed Contagious for passing it on to his friends. For a switched personality with his sister what will become of it? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Yu Yu Hakusho Fan fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters in this story. They belong to their own original creators.

Chapter !: Hot day.

Yusake and the gang is on the beach playing and eating. You know the things that you do in a beach day. Along with all the girls. Everyone is playing and swimming, the girls are talking it was a beautiful day. Except in some one corner Hiei alone is fully dressed sitting on the tree as usual. But this time Hiei is sweating like crazy.

Kuwabara: Hey shorty! You're sweating like a pig. What's up? *said under his breathe.* I didn't know fire demons can sweat.

Hiei: It is none of your concern. Chump.

Yusake: Kurama, can fire demons sweat?

Kurama Never heard of it.

Everyone walked over to Hiei with Yukina leading the way..

Yukina: Hiei-chan are you ok? *said with concern* I can make you an ice cream cone if you like.

Hiei: 'ICE!!!' t that would be nice. *studdering*

Yukina: Ok I'll be right back * left to make the cone and came back* Here you go.

Hiei came down and took the ice cream cone. When he touched it it made him feel much better in the out side but when he took a bite he frozed into an ice cube.

Yukina: Oh my Hiei-chan are you alright?

Kuwabara: Does ice creams make demons do that?

Everybody looked at Yukina.

Yukina: I thought that since Hiei-chan is sweating a lot I'd bring it up a notch.

Shizuru: You used your power on the ice cream cone?

Yukina: Just a dash for flavor. *smiling innocently*

Hiei's body melted through the ice.

Yukina: Oh Hiei-Chan are you ok?

Hiei: Yes I'm fine thank you.

Yukina: Great! Would you like some more?

Hiei: Uh… l l later I I'm full.

Yukina: Ok

Hiei: Ha Ha Ha Ha CHU!!!!!!!!! *huff huff* I'm fine.

Everyone turned around to look at Hiei. After that Kiei felt a little chilly so he took off his cape with his black sleeveless shirt on. He went to the middle of the beach lied down and started to drift off into la la land.

I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short. This is my first time. I will try to make it longer next time. Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Fire Fever

Fire Fever Contagious

Chapter 2: Fire Fever

Kuwabara: Hey shorty! Wake up!!!

Hiei still with no sign.

Kuwabara: *Put one hand on Hiei's shoulder* Ahhhhhhhhhhhh……………………………..

Hiei flipped up like there was danger near. He saw Kuwabara standing near him without realizing who it was at first. Hiei gave Kuwabara a minimum speed and strength neck chop. Kuwabara plopped down in the sandy beach unconscious. Hiei rubbed his eyes and looked down at the unconscious figure.

Hiei: A little light headed *dropped down on the sand*

Yukina: Hiei!? Kuwabara!? Hello? Anybody? *Yukina continued to walk forward and tripped over Kuwabara's leg. Yukina fell and her head hit on Hiei's Jagon eye. Alight glowed from it and dimmed.* Huh? Kuwabara? Hiei? What are you two doing laying on the ground? *Looked up to the sky* Yes, the stars are beautiful tonight. *silence* Come on let's go home. *Dragged Hiei and Kuwabara to the car.*

Yusuke: What's wrong with them two?

Yukina: Napping

Kurama: That's very unlike Hiei.

Yukina: Heie-chan's a little warm today.

Keiko: Do you think he has a sun burn?

Yusuke: I doubt it.

Shizuru: Come on I want to go home before I get old and crusty.

They all went to Yusuke's house. While driving everyone in the car got really hot and sweaty.

Boton: Wow, is it getting hot in here ? Or is it just me?

Yusuke: It's getting hot in here.

Boton: Sudden temperature change is very unlikely.

Kurama: The heat seems to be radiating off of Hiei's body.

Yukina: Will I feel just fine.

Yusuke: That's good to know.

Keiko: Then why don't you open the window.

Yusuke: Right.

Yukina: I think Hiei-chan has a fever.

Boton: We're back!

Everyone got out of the car quickly. And they dragged Hiei and Kuwabara inside the house. As soon as they shut the door all of them fainted. They woke up with high fever except for Yukina.

Boton: Why are we all sick?

Yusuke: We're sick because of that virus over there. *Pointing to Hiei*

Shizuru: Let's name him contagious.

Boton: That's a great idea.

Yukina: *Walked in the house* Do you all have a good nape? You must be tired all of you plopped down on the floor all at once. Oh and Yusuke your mother said to tell you that when you wake up that there is some medicine for all of you on the stove top.

Boton: Wow you're mother knows all Yusuke.

Yusuke: Ya sure it's medicine or poison?

Yukina: Well I'm sure your mother won't poison you

Yusuke: Wanna bet?

Keiko: Yusuke! I know you're cranky when you're sick but you need to watch your attitude.

Kurama: Doesn't taste all that good but it sure helps

The whole herd gushed over and trampled over Kurama. Yukina ran over to Kurama to see if he was ok.

Kurama: That was a great massage

Yukina: Ha-Cha?

Yusuke: Wow that was great!

Yukina: Save some for Hiei-chan.

Yusuke: No way!

View of outside of the house and everyone's arguing.

Stay tuned to chapter 3: Switched^_~ I hope you like this one it's a bit longer than the first one. Please Review.


End file.
